This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursey in Arcata, Calif., in June 1979. The large, richly colored flowers in combination with the short plant stature prompted me to propagate this seedling for further evaluation, particularly because it appeared appropriate for culture as a pot plant cultivar. Propagation of this seedling was done by me and under my direction at Arcata, Calif., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulblets and division, and tissue culture propagation originating from bulb scales have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
I have found that bulbs which have been dug at the proper stage of maturity and have been properly precooled can be forced into flower out-of-season with excellent performance, even during periods of relatively low light.